1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pipeline system for the processing of data accompanied by data identification signals, which pipeline system comprises:
(a) data processing modules,
(b) communication means for interconnecting the modules,
(c) control means for controlling the pipeline system via a control connection whereto the modules are connected,
(d) a memory for the storage of information concerning a configuration of the pipeline system and also concerning a processing delay introduced by each module, which memory is connected to the control means,
(e) for each module a delay means for delaying the data identification signals.
2. Prior Art
A data processing pipeline system of this kind is known from Proc. IEEE "First International Conference on Supercomputing Systems", St. Petersburg, Fla., U.S.A., Dec. 16-20, 1985, pages 476-484, and is constructed as an image processing system. The known system comprises modules which are interconnected via a network of adjustable switch elements. The connections between the modules can be modified by way of this network. The modules and the network are controlled via a computer which is coupled thereto via a control bus. As is known, a module in a pipeline system simultaneously receives data, processes data and outputs data. The data identification signals applied to the module serve to enable the module to recognize groups of coherent data. The data and the data identification signals are applied in synchronism to the input of the pipeline system. When a module executes operations on the data which require a given period of time, the data on the output of the module would no longer be in synchronism with the data identification signals if the latter were not delayed by an amount corresponding to the duration of execution. Therefore, each module in a pipeline system according to the present state of the art comprises a delay means for the data identification signals. The network enables an arbitrary combination of connections between said modules and imparts the desired flexibility to the system.
A drawback of the known system is formed by the large number of communication lines interconnecting the modules via the network. The processed data as well as the delayed data identification signals are transferred from each module to the subsequent modules in the processing structure.